mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer é uma pônei unicórnio fêmea e um personagem recorrente, inicialmente na série uma antagonista. Ela aparece explicitamente nos primeiros episódios da quinta temporada. Desde A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2 até Conselho Celestial, ela é uma estudante da Twilight Sparkle aprendendo sobre amizade. Desenvolvimento e design Seu esquema de cores se assemelha ao usado pela forma não Sereia de Aria Blaze e parte de sua bela marca se assemelha a bela marca de rosa dos vetos de "South Pole" de Léon, parcialmente com a do Príncipe Blueblood e as vezes com a de Blue Moon. No meio de Fevereiro de 2015, Jim Miller foi questionado se esse Unicórnio é semelhante a Evening starlite e ele respondeu não ter ideia sobre quem é Evening starlite e que até onde ele sabe elas não são idênticas. Depois no mesmo mês, ele disse que o nome dessa Unicórnio não é "Prefeita Marx", quando questionado com a seguinte pergunta: "What is it? Or is that still classified?" (tradução: O que é isso? Ou isso ainda é confidencial?), ele respondeu: "You'll find out once the episode airs!" (tradução: Você descobrirá quando o episódio for ao ar!) Jim Miller brincou no Twitter que Starlight pode retornar em um episódio futuro. Seu retorno foi confirmado na Comic-Con 2015. Na estreia da sexta temporada, Starlight recebe uma nova crina: Jim Miller disse que a outra "fazia a parecer mais velha e mandona. Além disso, ela simbolizava o que ela COSTUMAVA ser." Representação na série Quinta temporada thumb|Starlight em O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte. Starlight Glimmer é apresentada pela primeira vez como a fundadora e líder de uma misteriosa aldeia em que todos os residentes desistiu de sua cutie mark. Como líder desta vila, Starlight tem a filosofia de que "a verdadeira amizade" acontece quando todos são iguais, nem mais ou menos talentoso do que o outro e que ter talentos especiais de qualquer tipo só leva à desarmonia. Para este fim, Starlight usa um artefato mágico para remover cutie marks de seus seguidores e substituí-los com sinais iguais. Quando Twilight Sparkle e seus amigos chegam à aldeia, Starlight Glimmer vê isso como uma oportunidade para difundir a sua mensagem de igualdade a todos de Equestria. Ela leva elas para a abóbada das cutie marks fora da aldeia, onde ela toma as suas cutie marks com o Cajado da Igualdade e tenta convertê-los para sua maneira de pensar. Fluttershy, a única entre os amigos de Twilight que parece se converter, espia Starlight e descobre que sua própria cutie mark com o sinal de igual é realmente maquiagem. thumb|left|A utopia de Starlight entra em colapso. Usando um balde de água, Fluttershy e seus amigos expoêm o segredo de Starlight para seus seguidores. É também revelado que o Estado-Maior da capacidade da Igualdade para remover cutie marks é própria magia da luz das estrelas e que a equipe é um simples pedaço de madeira. Ela tenta sair com as cutie marks de Twilight e suas amigas, mas é impedida por seus antigos seguidores. Tendo perdido a fé dos seus seguidores, Starlight se retira da aldeia e foge para lugares desconhecidos. Starlight pode ser vista escondendo o rosto atrás de um menu na cena do café em Fazendo as Pazes. Em Como Fica o Discórdia?, Starlight espiona as Mane Six e Discórdia com binóculos em um arbusto na cena do Parque. Starlight faz sua segunda aparição importante no final da quinta temporada. Ela usa um feitiço do tempo criado por Star Swirl, o Barbudo para viajar de volta no tempo para o dia em que Rainbow Dash realizou seu primeiro arco-íris sônico. Quando ela impede Rainbow de exercer o arco-íris, ela muda a história de Equestria, e ela toma medidas para garantir que Twilight e Spike sejam incapazes de impedi-la de fazer isso. thumb|Twilight lutando com Starlight em A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2. Como Starlight e Twilight colidem continuamente, Starlight cria vários futuros alternativos em que Equestria cai em ruína. Twilight traz Starlight com ela para um futuro, a fim de mostrar a ela as consequências de seus atos, mas Starlight se recusa a aceitar a verdade. Como Twilight não consegue entender por que Starlight age desta forma, Starlight revela que quando ela era uma potranca, seu melhor amigo Sunburst ganhou sua cutie mark e se mudou para Canterlot, deixando a jovem Starlight sem um amigo e com medo de não fazer futuros amigos. Após a negociação com Twilight, Starlight decidi permitir que o arco-íris ocorra, restaurando os dias de hoje. Percebendo o erro de seus atos, Starlight decide aceitar qualquer punição que Twilight e suas amigas lhe deem. Em vez de puni-la, no entanto, Twilight e suas amigas decidem ensinar Starlight sobre a magia da amizade, e Starlight se sente revigorada com a vida nova. 'Sexta temporada' Na estreia da sexta temporada, Starlight passou a residir no Castelo da Amizade como pupila de Twilight Sparkle, e Twilight a apresenta com sua primeira lição de amizade: se reunir com seu velho amigo Sunburst. Por causa de suas ações passadas, Starlight está muito nervosa em ver Sunburst novamente. Quando os dois finalmente se encontram novamente, o diálogo é principalmente estranho. Depois de uma reunião falhada, Starlight está convencida de que Sunburst já não quer ser seu amigo. No entanto, quando ela se aproxima dele mais tarde e descobre que ele não se tornou um assistente de todo-importante como ela acreditava, Starlight descobre que as falhas do passado é algo que eles têm em comum, e os dois ajudam Twilight e seus amigos para salvar o Império do Cristal de um eterno inverno. Como sua amizade reacendeu, Starlight e Sunburst dizem adeus em condições muito mais amigáveis e prometem manter contato. Em Sem Segundos Atalhos, depois de várias tentativas para fazer amigos em Ponyville e no final em fracasso, Starlight conhece e faz amizade com Trixie. Quando Twilight expressa ceticismo em seu relacionamento, Starlight sente que Twilight não confia nela para fazer seus próprios amigos. No entanto, quando Trixie admite que ela se tornou amigo de Starlight em parte para impressionar Twilight, e Starlight fica emocionalmente ferida. Com a ajuda de Twilight, Starlight faz as pazes com Trixie e a ajuda em seu show de mágica. Em Um Conto da Lareira Calorosa, Starlight é não tem entusiasmo em relação a comemoração da Noite da Lareira Calorosa e considera que não é diferente de qualquer outro dia. No entanto, depois de Twilight lê-lhe a história "Um Conto da Lareira Calorosa", Starlight ganha uma nova apreciação para o feriado. Em Apimente Sua Vida, Starlight Glimmer aparece brevemente tentando ajudar Twilight a reativar o Mapa das Cutie Marks após os acontecimentos que o fizeram inativo em A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2. Em Tempos de Mudança, Starlight acompanha Twilight e Spike em sua visita ao Império de Cristal para visitar Sunburst e Flurry Heart. Ela está presente quando, por acidente, o amigo mutante de Spike Thorax expõe-se acidentalmente, e ela rapidamente defende Flurry Heart contra o suspeito espião changeling. Mais tarde, quando Spike defende a seus amigos que Thorax merece uma segunda chance, suas palavras convencem Starlight, que aceita Thorax como um amigo. Em Cada Coisinha Que Ela Faz, Starlight se mostra excelente em seus estudos mágicos, mas evita fazer suas lições de amizade. Para corrigir isso, ela toma conta de vários problemas de amizade ao mesmo tempo com as amigas de Twilight para impressioná-la. Em um esforço para tornar as coisas mais fáceis, ela usa o feitiço Fiducia Compelus para controlar a mente dos pôneis a fim de seguir suas ordens. Infelizmente, as pôneis seguem suas regras de maneira tão exata e literal que as coisas ficam fora do controle de Starlight. Depois de Twilight consertar sua bagunça, Starlight confessa que evita seus problemas de amizade por ter medo de falhar e ser uma decepção para Twilight. Com a ajuda de Twilight e Spike, Starlight pede desculpa a suas amigas por usar magia nelas, e então aprende a praticar suas lições de amizade mais naturalmente. Starlight faz uma aparição sem falas no começo de Asas Indomáveis. No fim da sexta temporada, Starlight Glimmer é convidada de volta a sua aldeia antiga para celebrar o Festival do Pôr do Sol, e ela é acompanhada por Trixie com medo de ser rejeitada. Enquanto os moradores da aldeia dão boas-vindas à Starlight, eles procuram por seus conselhos para melhorar o festival. Starlight, desconfortável com a posição de liderança após suas ações passadas, abandona as festividades e volta para casa. Quando ela descobre que os mutantes capturaram as princesas reais e tomaram o lugar de suas amigas, ela junta uma equipe formada por ela, Trixie, Thorax e Discórdia para as resgatar e salvar Equestria. No meio dessa jornada, Starlight é obrigada a tomar a liderança que temia e levar seus aliados ao Reino Mutante. Devido às propriedades mágicas inibidoras do trono da Rainha Chrysalis, Starlight e sua equipe infiltram o castelo dos mutantes para destruí-lo e libertar o resto de seus amigos. Na sala do trono do castelo, Starlight confronta a Rainha Chrysalis e, usando o que ela sabia sobre Thorax não precisar de se alimentar de amor, tenta convencê-la a mudar a maneira que lidera sua colmeia. Quando Chrysalis tenta absorver o amor de Thorax, Starlight diz para ele dar a sua vontade, resultando numa explosão mágica que transforma os mutantes em criaturas repletas de amor e coloridas. Starlight estende seu casco para a derrotada rainha mutante em troca de amizade, mas Chrysalis recusa, fugindo em busca de vingança por Starlight. Agora, mais confortável em ser uma líder, Starlight retorna à sua aldeia antiga para participar do Festival Anual do Pôr do Sol. Sétima temporada Em Conselho Celestial, Starlight recebe um Coração Rosado Equestriano da Coragem por ter salvo Equestria de Chrysalis. Depois de Twilight ter dificuldades para chegar a um plano para ela após seu progresso além das lições de amizade, ela gradua Starlight de seu status de pupila. Em Tudo Engarrafado, Starlight ensina a Trixie feitiços de teleporte e transfiguração, e sem querer faz o Mapa das Cutie Marks desaparecer. Ela usa um feitiço para engarrafar sua raiva até o mapa aparecer, mas ele se volta contra ela quando a raiva engarrafada afeta outros pôneis. Starlight e Trixie eventualmente recuperam o mapa, e Starlight aprende a não esconder suas emoções. Em Amizade Pedrea, Starlight se torna amiga de Maud Pie, e as duas formam uma conexão com pedras e pipas. É também revelado que Maud e Starlight se encontraram antes da fundação da aldeia da Starlight. Em Fluttershy Toma a Frente, Starlight está entre as amigas de Fluttershy que ajudam ela a construir o santuário. Em Um Problema Real, Starlight é invocada pelo Mapa das Cutie Marks para resolver um problema de amizade entre a Princesa Celestia e a Princesa Luna. Quando ela determina que as duas irmãs não apreciam uma a outra, ela usa um feitiço para trocar suas cutie marks por 24 horas para que elas possam passar o dia na pele da outra. Enquanto Starlight está confiante que fez a melhor decisão primeiramente, ela acaba tendo um pesadelo em que suas ações fizeram os lados negros das irmãs lutarem um com o outro. Depois de Celestia e Luna se reconciliarem e botarem um fim no pesadelo de Starlight, elas dizem a ela que ela fez a coisa certa, e que suas ações ousadas foram o que levaram ela a ser chamada pelo mapa em primeiro lugar. Em Fama e Infortúnio, Starlight ajuda Twilight a fazer cópias do Diário da Amizade, distribuídas em Equestria. Quando os leitores começam a discutir sobre as lições de amizade e seus escritores, desmoralizando Twilight e suas amigos, Starlight traz dois jovens potras, Toola Roola e Coconut Cream, que asseguram a elas que as lições do diário os ajudaram a se tornarem melhores amigas. ￼ Em Ameaça Tripla, Starlight está presente quando Princesa Ember e Thorax chegam a Ponyville, Spike convidou-os acidentalmente para visitá-los no mesmo dia. Starlight ajuda Spike em seus esforços para manter Thorax e Ember separados devido aos medos de Spike de que eles não se darão bem. Em Para Mudar um Changeling, Starlight e Trixie fazem uma visita surpresa ao Reino Mutante e encontram Pharynx, irmão de Thorax, o único mutante que não aceitar a nova maneira de compartilhar o amor da colmeia. Starlight e Trixie tentam convencer Pharynx a abandonar os velhos modos de mudança, mas suas ações inadvertidamente levam Pharynx a deixar a colmeia para sempre. Quando Pharynx cruza caminhos com um monstruoso toupeira, Starlight consegue reunir os mutantes para apoiá-lo e ele é finalmente aceita pelo resto do enxame. Em Sua Crina Não Diz Nada, Rarity pede Starlight e Twilight para usar sua magia para consertar sua crina arruinada. Starlight e Twilight tentam o seu melhor, mas são incapazes de fazê-lo. Starlight mais tarde se junta a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy em suas tentativas de consolar a Rarity distraída. ￼ Em Laço Incomum, Starlight Glimmer está ansiosa para passar o tempo com Sunburst quando ele visita Ponyville. No entanto, ela fica chateada quando Sunburst acaba tendo mais em comum com Twilight, Trixie e Maud, ainda mais quando Sunburst se recusa a jogar seu jogo de tabuleiro favorito com ela. No final, Sunburst organiza uma versão do jogo de tamanho de pôneis adultos para todos eles jogarem juntos. No final da sétima temporada, após o diário de Star Swirl, o Barbudo é descoberto pelo Sunburst, Twilight e suas amigas aprendem Star Swirl e seus colegas Pilares da Antiga Equestria se sacrificaram para prender o Pônei das Sombras no limbo. Twilight, ansiosa para conhecer seu ídolo, leva seus amigos para libertar os Pilares de sua prisão. Starlight expressa suas preocupações sobre o projeto, apontando o que aconteceu da última vez que ela interferiu em um dos feitiços do Star Swirl. Ela é rejeitada, mas provou que o Pônei das Sombras também foi libertado do limbo. Enquanto o enfraquecido do Pônei das Sombras é forçado a recuar, Twilight, Starlight e suas amigas planejam seu retorno. Starlight sugere que os Pilares poderiam tentar alcançar Stygian, o pônei dentro das sombras, em vez de bani-lo novamente, mas Star Swirl zomba da sugestão, afirmando que "uma vez um vilão, sempre um vilão". A Starlight fica desanimada, e ainda mais quando Twilight não fala contra seu ídolo. Durante o confronto final, Starlight é mais uma vez provada quando é revelado que Stygian nunca quis trair os Pilares. Depois que a escuridão é removida do Stygian, Starlight recebe agradecimentos da Twilight por lembrá-la de seu próprio jeito de fazer as coisas. Oitava temporada Em Confusão na Escola - Parte 1, Starlight é contada sobre Twilight a aventura de suas amigas e ela é apontada como orientadora de boas vindas para a nova Escola da Amizade. Em Parte 2, ela consegue fazer Twilight superar a depressão sobre a escola sendo fechada, convencendo-a a administrar a escola sozinha. Mais tarde, ela ajuda as Mane Six e Spike a salvar os estudantes fugitivos de um grupo de puckwudgies, e as juntas novamente reabrir a escola. Em O Par da Maud, Starlight ajuda Pinkie Pie com seus problemas com o namorado de Maud, Mudbriar e depois comparece à festa de aniversário da Maud. She also briefly appears in Finja Até Convencer, como um dos pôneis em potencial que Rarity pede para dirigir sua loja em Manehattan. Em Uma Peça Hípica, Starlight ajuda as amigas a fazer uma peça para os versos da Princesa Celestia. Em O Mapa dos Pais, Starlight e Sunburst são chamados pelo Mapa da Cutie Mark para sua antiga cidade natal de Sire's Hollow, onde seu pai Firelight constantemente a adora e a trata como uma criança. Ela e Sunburst ajudam a resolver um conflito entre Firelight e a mãe de Sunburst Stellar Flare, mas quando acontece que não foi o problema de amizade que eles pediram, a Firelight se envolveu demais para ajudar Starlight a resolvê-lo. Sua constante paixão eventualmente faz com que Starlight exploda nele com raiva. Percebendo seu relacionamento tenso com o pai é o problema de amizade que ela foi convocado para consertar, Starlight fala com a Firelight e eles fazem as pazes. Em Marcas por Esforço, Starlight aconselha a nova aluna da escola Cozy Glow, quando ela confessa que ela falhou em um teste do propósito, a fim de ajudar as Cutie Mark Crusaders, suas tutoras, a serem aceitas na escola. Através da influência de Starlight, as Cruzaders são graduadas honorárias da escola e nomeados como "tutoras da amizade". Em As 6 Malvadas, Starlight junta Twilight e suas amigas em um "retiro de amizade" apesar de nunca ter acampado antes. Quando o grupo se separa na Floresta da Liberdade, Starlight e Rarity encontram uma cópia malvada de Applejack criada por Rainha Chrysalis, que maliciosamente tira sarro de Starlight e fere seus sentimentos. Quando os pôneis se reencontram, Starlight é hostil ao verdadeiro Applejack, mas eles se reconciliam com o pedido de Twilight. Em Uma Questão de Direção, Starlight é deixada ao cargo da Escola da Amizade quando Twilight e suas amigas são chamadas para uma missão de amizade, mas a presença de Discórdia serve como um incômodo constante. Quando seu desejo de estar no comando e coloca os alunos em perigo, Starlight ao expulsa das dependências da escola, mas ele continua atormentando os estudantes como um fantasma. No final, Starlight pede desculpas por fazer Discórdia se sentir deixado de fora das atividades escolares e lhe oferece a posição de "vice comandante". Em O Fim da Amizade, Starlight serve como um mediador no meio de Rarity e da amarga discussão de Rainbow Dash, e ela e Twilight surgem com um falso roubo do Amuleto da Aurora para fazer com que Rarity e Rainbow trabalhem juntas e façam as pazes. Em A Estrada Para Amizade, Starlight acompanha Trixie em sua turnê mágica para Arábia Selada. Enquanto as duas aproveitam a jornada no início, elas começam a discutir e discordar devido ao estresse da viagem. Uma noite, Starlight aceita oferta de Hoo'Far para trocar sua carroça pela Trixie. Quando Trixie descobre, ela está indignada, levando a um argumento que leva as duas a se separarem. Starlight retorna algum tempo depois, pede desculpas pelo que aconteceu e ajuda Trixie a recuperar sua carroça. As duas então retornam a Ponyville, reconhecendo que não estão preparados para lidar juntas com uma jornada tão longa. Em Papai Sabe Tudo, Starlight aparece em uma foto com Twilight e em uma banheira atirada de uma janela do castelo durante O Dragão Não Vivi Aqui. No final da oitava temporada, Starlight acompanha uma viagem de campo para Cloudsdale com Rainbow Dash, mas sua magia de repente deixa os estudantes caírem do céu. Quando os Young Six suspeitam que Lorde Tirek seja a causa da magia desaparecer em Equestria, Starlight é mais uma vez responsável pela escola, enquanto elas viajam para Tártaro para investigar. No entanto, ela é magicamente capturada pela Cozy Glow como parte de sua trama secreta para assumir Equestria. Quando os Young Six trabalham juntos para parar Cozy e salvar a escola, Starlight é libertada da prisão mágica da Cozy. O Melhor Presente de Todos Em especial de uma hora My Little Pony: O Melhor Presente de Todos, Starlight aparece andando com Trixie antes de One More Day e compartilhando chocolate quente com Trixie em sua carroça durante The True Gift of Gifting. Personalidade thumbQuando inicialmente introduzida, Starlight Glimmer é mostrada para ser abertamente simpática e acolhedora, tanto em direção à Twilight, suas amigas e seus seguidores. Ela também tem um pouco de disciplina, emissão de punição para aqueles que não se conformam com sua filosofia. No entanto, mais tarde ela adota uma personalidade mais insensível e mal-humorada, desesperada para manter as aparências e descartando qualquer conceito de amizade que não é a mesma que a sua. No final da quinta temporada, Starlight abriga um ressentimento amargo contra Twilight Sparkle, zombando e menosprezando suas tentativas de impedi-la de alterar o passado. Quando Starlight descobre que a amizade envolve diferenças, ela adota um lado mais arrependido e amigável. Na estreia da sexta temporada, ela é mostrada sendo tímida e facilmente tirada dos nervos, especialmente quando se trata de se reunir com Sunburst. No final da temporada, Starlight demonstra uma aversão ao papel de líder devido a suas ações passadas, embora ela prove que tenha um talento natural para isso e eventualmente supera seus medos. Em Amizade Pedrea, Starlight demonstra um grande interesse e conhecimento por pipas. Mágica thumb|left|Starlight Glimmer segurando a cutie mark de [[Twilight Sparkle com o "Cajado da Igualdade"]] Starlight Glimmer é mostrada para ser muito hábil em usar magia e menciona que ela tem estudado um feitiço durante anos. Ela tinha um bastão de madeira comum chamado Cajado da Igualdade, enquanto lançando um feitiço em uma cerimônia conhecida por seus seguidores como "Desmarcar" fingindo que este seja o poder da equipe em vez do seu próprio. Ela também é indicada para usar telecinese a longa distância, projetar barreiras mágicas, criar luzes que distraem, e atirar poderosas explosões mágicas. Em A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 1, Starlight demonstra a habilidade da auto-levitação e a magia de caminhar sobre as nuvens. Em A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2, Twilight afirma que a magia de Starlight rivaliza com ela própria. É frequentemente demonstrado que a Starlight é excessivamente dependente de sua magia para resolver problemas ou realizar tarefas e tem a tendência de não pensar nos planos delas. Ela começa a superar essas falhas ao longo do tempo e aprender com elas, até o ponto em que ela é a única que questiona os riscos de desfazer o feitiço do limbo de Star Swirl. De acordo com Cozy Glow em School Raze - Part 1, "Starlight não aguenta mostarda". Descrição na Equestria Girls No especial de meia hora Equestria Girls Magia do Espelho, Quando Sunset Shimmer retorna a Equestria, Starlight lhe dá um novo diário mágico e se torna muito interessado no mundo do outro lado do Espelho de Cristal. Ela convence Sunset a levá-la junta e ela se transforma em uma humano ao chegar. Quando Sunset e suas amigas ficam presas em limbo através do espelho encantado de Juniper Montage e Juniper começa a aterrorizar os clientes do shopping, Starlight a convence a parar oferecendo sua amizade. No final, Starlight ajuda Sunset a não se preocupar tanto com os perigos do futuro e a viver o momento, e através de uma mensagem do diário de Twilight pela Sunset, ela pode permanecer no mundo humano por mais alguns dias. Descrição no My Little Pony: O Filme Em My Little Pony: O Filme, Starlight aparece em uma participação sem fala durante Unidas, assistindo Trixie soltar fogos de artifício. Ela e Trixie também aparecem durante os créditos finais. Versões diferentes Outras representações Software My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Starlight Glimmer é uma personagem jogável no jogo móvel da Gameloft, acrescentada na atualização de versão 2.4 em 20 de julho de 2015. Sua descrição é "Starlight Glimmer é uma pônei chique que aprendeu a valorizar a magia da amizade!". Starlight também aparece no aplicativo Friendship Celebration da Hasbro. IDW comics Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever Edição #14 página 21, um dos pôneis em Fillydelphia, pelo menos, tem uma pelagem e cores de crina semelhantes aos de Starlight Glimmer e Evening starlite. Starlight Glimmer aparece vestida como Dorothy de "O Maravilhoso Mágico de Oz" na versão final do My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #44 Fried Pie Comics - capa exclusiva. Ela também aparece nos arcos da história Election e Chaos Theory e em My Little Pony: Friends Forever Edição #35. No arco da história Wings Over Yakyakistan, Starlight participa de um conflito entre dragões e iaques. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #57, ela ajuda Twilight a procurar uma resposta para a fraqueza súbita de Discórdia. Mais tarde ela ajuda Twilight a abrir um portal para o reino de Discórdia, ficando para trás para agir como uma "âncora" para que Twilight e as outras possam encontrar o caminho de volta. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #65, Starlight ajuda Twilight a ajudar Celestia a encontrar seu amuleto perdido (que a transformou em um pégaso) e mais tarde, trabalha com Celestia e Twilight para destruí-lo. Em My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Edição #4, ela visita Sunburst em Canterlot e pressiona-o para ler a história de Magnus Flash. A Starlight também aparece na página 24 da revista My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #71 página 2, ela aparece celebrando Nightmare Night com Sunset Shimmer e Trixie. Nas páginas 12-13 de My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Edição #1, ela aparece no cassino Princesa Eris. Em página 13 de My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Edição #2, Stygian menciona Starlight Glimmer. Mercadoria thumb Uma pônei de brinquedo de Starlight Glimmer, com sua cutie mark real, foi exibida no Toy Fair American International 2015. Em mercadoria Enterplay, Starlight Glimmer aparece em uma pasta de série do cartão de negociação 3 e tem suas próprias cartas nas Equestrian Odysseys e conjuntos de expansão High Magic do jogo de cartas colecionáveis. A Starlight Glimmer também está incluído nos brinquedos Happy Meal de fevereiro de 2016 no McDonald's e na série de brinquedos Fashems e Squishy Pops da Tech 4 Kids. Um pelúcia de Starlight Glimmer foi lançado em 9 de março de 2017, com um acessório de capa baseado no vestido que ela usa durante Amigos Vão te Apoiar. Uma boneca das Equestria Girls Minis de Starlight Glimmer foi lançada no final de 2017. Citações Galeria Referências en:Starlight Glimmer de:Starlight Glimmer es:Starlight Glimmer ru:Старлайт Глиммер pl:Starlight Glimmer fr:Starlight Glimmer uk:Старлайт Ґліммер Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Ex-Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de apoio